docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bringing Home Baby
"Bringing Home Baby" is the eighty-eighth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on March 25, 2016. Summary Mom and Dad get the call that the new baby is on the way, so Grandma McStuffins arrives to take care of Doc and Donny. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Andre Robinson as Donny McStuffins *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburgh *Deedee Magno Hall as Snuggs *Kat Feller as Dixie *Ashley Edner as Pandora *Cristina Milizia as Lala *Dawnn Lewis as Grandma McStuffins Songs *The Baby's Coming! *The Things We Can Do *Time for Your Checkup Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's Bringing Home Baby/Transcript :Doc: You are not gonna believe what I have to tell you. :Chilly: If it's that I'm not made of snow, you're right. I don't believe it. :Doc: But Chilly, you're not made of... :Hallie: Girl, he's lived this long thinking he'll melt. He can go on a little while longer. :Lambie: What's your big news? :Doc: Mom got a call and our new baby is almost here. (All toys exclaiming excitedly) :Chilly: Stuffy, what do you have to do? :Stuffy: Uh, nothing. When you're perfect just the way you are, you don't have to get ready. :Professor Hootsburgh: Not get ready? There's a baby coming. Oh, so much to do! Hoot! :Doc: I can't wait for our new baby McStuffins to get here. :Professor Hootsburgh: You can hoot that again. :Doc: (to her toys) I've been saving up to buy a toy for my new baby brother or sister. I remember who gave me every one of you guys. And I want the new baby to feel the same way about a toy I give them. I just... want it to be the perfect toy. :Doc: (after the doorbell rings) Ooh, she's here! :Lambie: (Gasp) The baby? :Stuffy: I don't really understand this stuff, but that seems fast. :Doc: No, it's Grandma. Grandma McStuffins. :Donny: Grandma! :Doc: You're here! :Grandma McStuffins: Where else would I be? We have a baby to wait for. :Grandma McStuffins: You all ready? :Mr. McStuffins: I think so. Pretty sure I have everything I need. (Leaves the house by himself, everyone waits, then he comes back in) Okay, except your mother. I definitely need her. :Doc: I need to pick the perfect toy to buy the new baby. :Grandma McStuffins: Unless the perfect toy picks you first. :Donny: How can a toy pick someone? That doesn't make any sense. :Doc: (Giggles) No, it doesn't. Right? :Grandma McStuffins: Why don't you talk to your toys about it? :Doc: Um... :Grandma McStuffins: I mean, play with your toys. Maybe that can help you figure out what you want. :Doc: That's a good idea. (Chuckles nervously) Okay, I'm gonna go play with my toys. Thanks, Grandma. :Donny: Can we play Crazy Eights now? Please? :Grandma McStuffins: Only if you're ready to lose. :Doc: I'm gonna make a list of all the things that are important when you get a new toy. :Lambie: Well, how did you get each of us? :Stuffy: Because once again, I'd like to point out how perfect I am. (Leans on ball, then falls as the ball rolls away) See? A perfect fall. (Everyone chuckling) :Mr. McStuffins: (In flashback to a baby Doc) Aw, Dottie, it's all right. Daddy will always be here for you. I got you something special. (Takes Lambie out of bag) When you see her, just remember how much Daddy loves you. And when I'm not around to cuddle you, Lambie will do it for me. :Lambie: (After Doc tells the story of how she got Lambie) Love that story. :Hallie: It was cuter than a cow doing the can-can. But what did we learn for your list? :Lambie: Well, our new toy should be cuddly. :Doc: And cute. :Lambie: Right. And cute. :Stuffy: It's me! :Doc: Stuffy, you know this story. :Stuffy: I do, but it's like it's brand new every time you tell me. :Dr. McStuffins: (As she and Mr. McStuffins first give Stuffy to Doc on Halloween in flashback) It's a dragon for your knight costume. :Dottie: He's funny. :Dr. McStuffins: He's also very brave. Just like you. :Mr. McStuffins: If the brave dragon and the brave knight go together, I'm sure they'll be brave enough to knock on the door. :Dottie: Brave dragon, brave knight. We can do it. (Knocks on door) Trick or treat! :Lady at door: Oh. What a brave little knight. :Dottie: And a brave dragon. :Dr. McStuffins: (To a young Doc in flashback) Waiting can be hard. But sometimes, it makes the thing you waited for even more special. :Doc: Toys should be cuddly and funny, and the right toy is worth waiting for. :Grandma McStuffins: (In flashback) I've seen how much you care about your toys. I thought this might help you take even better care of them. Or at least get to know them better. (Gives Doc a stethoscope) :Dottie: Hmm. My mom has a stethoscope, too. :Grandma McStuffins: Well, not like this one. This one is special. :Dottie: I love it. Thanks, Grandma. :Grandma McStuffins: Oh, you're so welcome, baby. (Laughs) Enjoy. I mean that. :Dottie: (In flashback) You're alive. All of you. :Hallie: We sure as shootin' are. :Dottie: Oh, that's amazing. But how is this happening? :Lambie: When you put the right kid with the right stethoscope... :Hallie: And that one right there is the right one for you... :Stuffy: Us toys can come to life. :Dottie: (In flashback after first bringing her toys to life) Wow. This is all so amazing. You were already my favorite lovies, and now, you're my new best friends. :Dottie: (In flashback) If my mom were here, she'd say you need a checkup. :Hallie: Well, I can be the nurse, but I need a doctor to assist. :Stuffy: If I could make my rip stop moving, I could do it myself. But it won't stop moving. (Yells as he falls off the bed) Oh, now I really need a doctor. :Dottie: I guess I'll do it then. :Lambie: Do you know how? :Dottie: Well, I've watching my mom since I was a kid. :Stuffy: Good enough for me. Do you take insurance? :Stuffy: (Before Doc gives him his very first checkup in the flashback) Is this gonna hurt? :Dottie: No, it won't hurt. You just need to be your big, brave dragon self. :Stuffy: I can do that. :Stuffy: (After the "Time for Your Checkup" song is sung for the first time in flashback) That's gonna be a classic. And thanks for fixing me. :Hallie: You're a natural, Dottie. Or should I call you Doc? :Dottie: Doc? Doc McStuffins. Hmm. I like the sound of that. :Stuffy: (After Doc finishes telling her story) That was a great day. :Chilly: Best day ever. I mean, if you'd never brought us to life, we'd never have come alive, and we'd just be stuffed. Forever. Wow, that makes you think, don't it? :Hallie: You know, Doc, whatever toy you bring home is gonna be lucky, lucky like a ducky. :Chilly: And so is the new baby. :Lambie: They're right. You can't go wrong. :Doc: So we need a cuddly, brave, non-melting, worth-waiting-for baby toy. Time to go shopping. :Hallie: Oh, she's cuter than a June bug in July. :Doc: She is, isn't she? :Lala: I have straps to hang on a crib. See? I'm a... I'm a baby toy. :Doc: Yes, you are. :Lala: I just need to find a baby to love. :Lambie: (Gasp) We have a baby who needs a toy to love. :Lala: You do? I wanna meet them. Can I come with you? :Doc: You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? :Lambie: She sure looks cuddly. :Stuffy: And look at how brave she was, coming right up to you. :Chilly: (Breathes on Lala) She does not appear to melt. :Hallie: She's perfect. :Stuffy: And I know perfect, on account of how perfect I am. :Lambie: Yeah, we get it, Stuffy. :Doc: She's everything we were looking for. Lala, would you like to come home with us? :Lala: I would la-la love to. (Giggles) :Doc: (To the new baby about Lala) This is from me to you. She'll be your friend forever, and I'll be your sister for even longer. Yep, she's perfect, and totally worth waiting for. Trivia *'Toys that debut in this episode': Lala *This is the 22nd episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first 21 were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark-Style Toothache, "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake", "The Big Sleepover", "Let the Nightingale Sing", "Hazel Has a Sleepover", "A Day Without Cuddles!", "Top Lamb", "Doc's Dream Team", "Take Your Pet to the Vet", "Stuffy & Squibbles", "Chilly's Loose Button" and "Goooooal!". *This is the third episode where Doc's real name, Dottie, is said. The first two were in "The Doctor Will See You Now" and "Run Doc Run!". *Grammy Award-winning singer and actress Dawnn Lewis ("A Different World") guest stars in the new recurring role of Grandma McStuffins. *Doc is shown as a baby, toddler and child (Donny's age) during the flashbacks. *Stuffy mentioned his first checkup in "A Dragon's Best Friend" to Squibbles. In this episode it's revealed during the flashback that Stuffy was the first toy that Doc gave a checkup to. *This episode tells the story of how Doc met each of her four main plush toy friends. *This is the fourth 30 minute episode. *This is the sixth episode where Stuffy didn't sing the "Time for Your Checkup" song. The first five were "Gulpy, Gulpy Gators!", "Un-Bur-Able", "Wrong Side of the Law", "McStuffins School of Medicine" and "Slip 'N Slide". *Grandma calls Lala by name in the toy store, despite the fact that no one ever told her Lala's name. Gallery *Bringing Home Baby/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Double-length episodes Category:Episodes about Doc